


An Awakening

by Fivefeetapart5



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Hades - Freeform, Macaria - Freeform, Multi, Persephone - Freeform, Persephone and Hades as parents, Slow Build, Zagreus - Freeform, dionysus - Freeform, melinoe - Freeform, will include the dolphins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivefeetapart5/pseuds/Fivefeetapart5
Summary: The beginning of Dionysus as Zagreus and his story of eventually becoming an Olympian.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is not going to be factually correct, this is my own version of Dionysus/Zagreus

The cold silk sheet lays beside the bundled up daughter of Demeter. Hades had left her in their bed at a much earlier date of time after he received a work call from Hecate. Demeter, much to her disapproval, was in the underworlds palace. She hated the aura of the place and used to openly and frequently claim “this is an unfit living condition for children, no child should be surrounded by death” while holding one of her chthonic grandchildren. 

Although it’s been a while since she's technically held one of her grandchildren, the youngest, Melinoe whose already 17 has a bitter grudge over her grandmother ever since she was young. Macaria, the only one who seems to show any sense of happiness when she's around, now spends all her time with Thanatos working or so she claims. While the eldest, Zagreus has only just arrived back home an hour ago still drunk from the parties he had with mortals while calling himself Dionysus.

One thing people should know is that Zagreus acted like his father when he was in the underworld. He became cold and calculated, however he also liked to enjoy himself. When he left home he let go of his inhibitions and responsibilities and went by a completely different name to keep from his true name being dragged in the mud. After all he had a reputation that he had to hold, as being a prince and heir to an entire kingdom.

Demeter doted on her drunk grandson, she wasn't the best at hiding who she favored the most out of the three. Although Zagreus wasn't the biggest fan of his grandmother, he'd seen how she treated his father but never went out his way to show it like Melinoe, whose always been quite blatant with her opinion of others. However Demeter admired Zagreus and hopes to see him evolve into an ouranic god like herself. She had noticed that just like her daughter, his Mother, he’s a fertility god capable of so much growth if he just tapped into his suppressed powers as a god.


	2. Resentment

“Good morning my disarrayed child” Persephone mutters to a drunk son. He leans deep into the couch and lets his body heal itself knowing he wasn't allowed to be so intoxicated in the underworld or else be punished by his father. 

Meanwhile, Demeter practically runs over to her daughter and tightly holds her in a hug, explaining how long it’s been. “I’ve been home for a week Mother” she scolds but this only results in Demeter giving her daughter a look that reads ‘this could never be a home’. 

In Zagreus's mind, there were many reasons to resent his grandmother, when he was young it was because she was the reason his mother had to leave him and his sisters. As he got older he started to resent her for her attitude, specifically the one she had around his father and anything he owned. He was technically never allowed to leave the underworld growing up, which only resulted in him sneaking out. The rule was only in place because his father knew there was little he could do to protect his child outside of his domain. Hades feared mainly Demeter enacting some sort of revenge.

Hades had decided it was safer to secretly put a tracker in his children with the help of Hypnos. Therefore as his children were aware, they believed they had free reign to go anywhere. Hades thought this was safer, he could secretly protect his kids while simultaneously boosting their independence and confidence in themselves. 

Zagreus started to stand, he had to work with his father acting as some sort of an apprentice for him most of the time. Meanwhile, across the room his mother and grandmother had begun bickering about the definition of home. He decided to leave immediately, so they couldn't try to get him involved. He phased his body outside of his home. Because he was a young god, he needed more time to practice if he wanted to go further than a couple dozen feet. 

He turned on his car and drove to see Thanatos. Many gods use mortals for their own sick pleasure. Some either being killed by a god on purpose or accident. If they were killed on purpose, the soul(s) may have been punished and the specific god may want them in Tartarus. If it was an accident, that one god may want them in Elysium. It was up to Zagreus to figure out what the gods intent and or want is. It was an important job that couldn't be up to the judges to decide. Besides gods are much more trusting of fellow gods. However most of the gods didn't care about the mortals they killed, so Zagreus just sends them to the Asphodel Meadows, aka the middle place of the underworld. 

He arrived at the main entrance building of the underworld. Where souls were checked to see how they died before getting the opportunity to pay and journey on with Charon on his ferryboat to meet the three judges. As Zagreus walked into the office of Thanatos he saw the god of death and his sister, Macaria. Both of them sitting in a corner of the room on the love-seat together. The two of them were discussing their opinions on the politics mortals had and how they would improve the governments if they interfered in mortal affairs, which they never did. 

Zagreus looked at the cabinet next to the bookshelf, which is where Thanatos would leave the folder of all the souls killed by gods. He began looking through, in a day there was half a dozen dead. Which was pretty good and meant an easy day in terms of workload. There was one day he worked when Ares went on a killing spree, after finding a huge sex trafficking ring. Ares spent the whole day finding more and more people to kill as he found out how deep the hole went. Which ended with the sum of about 3,000 souls going straight to Tartarus. That was one of the days he really enjoyed work despite the workload it meant. 

As he read the files for today he saw that 3 out of 6 that were killed definitely didn't deserve the same fate of those that Ares had punished. They had been raped then killed by Poseidon which, was something the god of the sea did regularly, just like Zeus. Zagreus remembered hearing how Ares avenged his daughter Alcippe after she was raped by a son of Poseidon by killing the rapist. Ares risked his own seat as an Olympian to get revenge for his daughter. Zagreus knew that if more gods were like that, the mortals wouldn’t honor the gods out of fear but instead out of respect.


End file.
